The Reality of an Alternate Universe
by Valhalla Ansgar
Summary: Normal internet addicted university student dies after a prank gone wrong, and finds herself in the Avengers universe. Now she has no home, no friends, and no access to the internet either since entering another universe does not come with a convenient starter package. But at least she's still on Earth, that's got to be a plus, right? Rated M for language, slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

**I've redone this chapter, I originally wrote this in first person because I found it easier; however I've realised that it's too confusing and I would end up omitting too much information later on, thus the rewriting of it. It's essentially the same plot just written in a different structure. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC. Also as a warning, I do not update frequently. **

Bent over a small desk, shrouded in poor lighting, a young woman named Arwen, studied for her upcoming biology exam. Like countless students before her, it was a nightmare and pointless endeavour.

"Okay, urogenital system, in the male cane toad consists of kidney, bladder, testes and at the anterior end of the testes are…bui…bi…bid…something! Organ. When something else is removed, this organ becomes and ovary. And…fuck this shit! I! Give! Up!" she exclaimed, reaching over she grabbed the closest pillow before and screamed into it, before repeatedly hitting herself over the head with it as punishment for her choice of major.

"Dude, you just went full retard. Never, go full retard." Arwen murmured, whilst her hand incessantly twirled the pen around her fingers, leg continuously bouncing and a wide eyed look of panic on her face.

Knock, knock.

"Come in." A young brunette, dressed in her pyjamas cautiously entered the battle ground of a science student's room. Tip toeing around the heavy text books, and consciously avoiding the folder holding images of dissected animals. She had learnt her lesson the previous time she entered.

"Hey. Do you want to come join us? Sarah's boyfriend came over, and he's making us have a Lord of the Rings marathon. Again." She ended her sentence with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Arwen turned to face her with a strained smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but I really do need to study for this biology quiz. Maybe next time." Arwen replied.

"Okay then, you keep studying and we'll watch you!" She giggled, winking before flouncing back out the door. Out of public scrutiny, annoyance etched itself into Arwen's face as she went to close the door, before determination took its place as she returned to her study. Despite her newfound strength though, Arwens eyelids soon began to droop, and it wasn't long before she was immersed in sleep.

A sharp crash from outside, jolted her wide awake and a sharp screech of "Oh my God! What did you do?!" only added to her worry. In a rush, she grabbed her mobile before bolting outside, completely ignorant of the thin fishing wire, stretched across her doorway. Her toes snagged the line, and her upper torso rushed towards the tiled floor, she thrust her left leg out in a desperate attempt to stop her fall. Wincing at the amount of force her knee absorbed from the impact, but it was not enough to stop her downwards decline. Her upper torso had pitched forwards again, the counter edge now in line with her head. They connected with a sickening thud, and her skull unable to endure the force collapsed inwards. Blood poured out of the hole.

"Holy shit! Oh my God! I told you guys this was a bad idea! Arwen! Can you hear me?! Stop crying god damn it! Call the ambulance!" Arwen's red headed flat mate cried out. While someone else in the back ground vomited from the strong scent of iron that filled the apartment.

"Shouldn't we roll her over? So she's not staring at the floor?" a deep voice rang out over the hysteria of the other bystanders.

"Don't! Just call the ambulance already! I watched somewhere that said if we moved someone with head or spinal injuries we could make it worse. Arwen! You stay with us okay! If you stay with us I'll make you steacon every night for dinner! Steak and bacon every night, doesn't that sound good?! Damn it! Someone fucking call the ambulance already!" The relatively calm redhead shrieked as she progressively became more distraught.

Soon the light in Arwen's eyes died whilst staring at the floor, and the paramedics that arrived too late, could do no more than to try and resuscitate a corpse.

As Arwen regained consciousness, she could feel that she was in a different area. No longer were there tiles beneath her, and the air was definitely warmer than the thermostat was usually set at in her apartment. Terrified she kept her eyes closed upon hearing three sibilant voices.

"Which door should it go through?" A husky voice asked.

"That one." Replied another, one of higher pitch.

"No. You fool, there's already one of it in there."

"Why not two?"

"Because that's not how it's done. Two in one world would create too much mayhem and disorder."

"Why?"

A third, rich and cultured voice entered the argument, "Both of you shut up. L, stop pretending to be stupid, you know the rules. We put them in a world where they haven't been born yet. That's our job. And R, stop arguing back, you know L's just baiting you."

A piercing laugh escaped L, "Too easy R!"

"Shut up, King snake!" R hissed back.

"Better than Garter snake."

"How dare you!"

"Quiet! Enough with the name calling! What are you two? Snakelets?"

"M, you just called us names." L deadpanned.

"You're such a hypocrite M, and, we're all attached. If we're snakelets then so are you." R haughtily replied.

Blustering M cried out, "It doesn't matter! Just, help me move that thing over to that gate. We can keep arguing after this, it might wake up soon."

"No. Now. We can tell when it awake."

"Please M; give us a little credit here. Also, you keep saying that but so far, none of them has ever woken up while they were still here." R snorted indignantly.

"Maybe not one of ours, but didn't you hear? Brent let one of his wake up, and it remembered everything of its past life in the new one. He still has the scars from that lashing, even after fifteen skin sheds."

"Yea, but Brent." L replied.

"I have to agree with L here, it is Brent. I mean look at his name. How many rune spoors identify themselves as Brent?"

"Enough! Both of you, just, stop! Chuck it through that door!"

"But why?" L and R chimed together, whilst they continued to argue, Arwen slowly opened her eyes. Awe filling them, as she took in the white hallway seemingly endless and without a ceiling. Rows upon rows of different arches, all of them entrances to a dark abyss.

"Fine, you unhelpful imbeciles. I'll do it myself, even though I was the one that redistributed the last one as well." Before she could fully comprehend the situation, a tail curled around Arwen's waist and lifted her into the air. Facing the rune spoor, she noted the three pairs of black eyes, each separate head of it larger than her entire upper body. Now, despite all of Arwens day dreaming of staring down death for beloved fictional characters, in this moment all thoughts of bravery left her mind and she screamed.

"Make it stop!" L cried as it twisted and shook its head in agony, whilst R shouted for M to "Stop that infernal cacophony!" The tail tightened, and her screams were stopped, replaced by wretched gargling noises as blood forced its way up her throat, choking her in the process.

"Oh gross, let's just chuck it." R stated, eyes filled with disgust as the blood streamed down the front of her pyjamas staining everything its path.

"Eat it." L's eyes glistened menacingly.

"L's that's beyond unhygienic, sometimes I wonder how we can be related." R snarled back. Arwen's eyes fluttered, and began to roll back into her head as she fell back into unconsciousness. M leaned closer in order to assess their potential meal, tongue flicking out to taste the air around her.

"No, we can't eat it L. This one's only on its fifty second rotation, Master would kill us if we got rid of one so young. Besides this carnation of it is sick, and weak." M observed.

"Okay good, now that we have agreed on the fact that no one will be consuming and tainting my body with this thing, let's get rid of it."

"Which gate?" L hissed.

"This one." R replied, and threw her through the air in a curved arc before slamming and sliding along the ground. Crying out softly at first before waking up with a scream, at the blistering heat that ran up her nerves, overloading her brain with pain, from the severe carpet burn and broken bones. Her cries lasted for several seconds before she was sucked into the dark abyss of the closest archway.

She woke up with a body shuddering gasp, desperate for oxygen in the middle of a park. Clothes still covered in blood, yet her body was devoid of all injuries.

"Miss, are you okay?" A young man asked, as he jogged towards her.

"Where am I?"

"You're in New York." Her eyes cleared of their previously dazed film, and shock covered her face.

"New York?" she repeated to herself, how could she be in New York she thought, but it explained a few things. Such as the American accent of the young man, though for all she knew he could be playing a poorly timed prank on her. Her face contorted into anger as she remembered how it was because of a poorly thought out prank that she ended up dead. That is, if she actually died. Staggering to her feet, she was given another shock as her eyes found a large and modern building. A building that she was extremely familiar with. Stark Tower.

**Okay, so I tweaked a couple things, but it's mostly the same! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC character and I am not a regular updater. Also if you have any questions please send it to my twitter account. Valhalla Ansgar. That way I can reply within 24 hours rather than the average 72 or more hours since I rarely check my fanfiction account. **

The Stark Tower standing before her was just as impressive as the one she had seen in the movies. Now, Arwen was a woman of science, and usually if this happened she would have been all over it. Watching for holes to appear within this scene, questioning and continually observing. But after her exhausting meeting with a mythical creature, all she wanted was to go home. Back to her family, and just snuggle up in bed, instead she was stuck in here, where she had no money, no food, no friends and no way home.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but before they could fall she steeled her resolve. She was a woman of science, granted she still had two and a half years of university before gaining the credentials, none the less she will survive, and possibly even flourish in this world. After standing in the same spot for half an hour, the young man having already left twenty minutes ago, she had two plans for her immediate future. Plan A, should could go to Stark Tower and appeal for help. If this world was identical to the movie, then perhaps she could petition towards the humanitarian side of Pepper Potts, or Steve Rogers. Plan B, try to find a job and eventually save up enough money to rent an apartment. Yes, she would have to live on the streets for several weeks while still looking for a job, and setting herself up for the Job Seeker pay and Youth Allowance as she was still under the age of 24, but she would get there eventually.

Deciding on Plan A, she started walking towards Stark Tower, but before that Arwen decided to find a public bathroom and try to clean herself up. Along with it being her first time doing dimensional travelling, it was also her first visit to America. She wandered around until, she saw a large building with 'Manhattan Mall' emblazoned across it. Eventually she ended up in the public bathroom where she was confronted by her reflection. Dried blood was caked around her mouth and had stained the top of her shirt, and her pants. Despite her situation a small part of Arwen was still excited about her new world, what changes would Stark Industries have made? Were there thought activated water taps here? Or maybe they had sonic waves to remove all traces of dirt.

She inspected the sink, there weren't any knobs or levers, and with an eager swipe of her hand she activated it, water gushed out of the tap and then stopped.

"Oh, just motion sensor." She muttered disappointed, before slapping herself "Get a grip Arwen, you're not here to have fun. And you've been watching too much sci-fi." Using the water, cupped in her hands she quickly washed her face, ensuring all traces of blood were gone. Her face cleaned, she quickly wiped off her face with toilet paper as there was only a hand dryer in the bathroom.

After an hour of walking with bare feet towards Stark Tower, she wanted to give up. It had previously seemed so close, but no matter how far she walked it seemed just as far away, as if she hadn't even taken one step. Her feet were crying out in pain, begging for her to stop, the previously smooth soles now a throbbing red, with deep imprints of gravel. Not only were her feet battered, but her self-esteem too. Everywhere she went people would stare at her, with judgement in their eyes. Logically she knew that they were most likely looking at the blood on her clothes rather than her facial or body structure but she couldn't help but worry. Arwen had never been the prettiest girl in class, she had to endure braces for two years to correct her crooked teeth and overbite, and while she wasn't large, it wouldn't hurt to lose several kilos. As her loving step father had constantly reminded her.

Then she realised, if this was how the majority of people reacted to her, how would the people at the front desk of Stark Tower react? No one in their right mind would let her in; instead they would most likely call the police. And if the police were called, they could attempt to identify her. What would happen then? Is there another Arwen in this universe? If so, what if she was dead, and they had the exact DNA? S.H.I.E.L.D would most likely discover her, and then what would happen to her? Phil Coulson had seemed decent, or at least the portrayal of him within the movie had, but Arwen wouldn't stake her life on the off chance that everyone else working for S.H.I.E.L.D was.

The more she thought, the more she realised that neither of her plans would work. Rushing into an alley way before she had a complete breakdown, she leaned heavily against a wall tears streamed down her face, and large sobs shook her body. Plan A wouldn't work, and neither would Plan B, what with her being in America rather than Australia. Her Tax File Number was useless, she needed a Social Security Number, and how could she get one without alerting S.H.I.E.L.D? She couldn't forge her birth certificate; you needed money to get a decent one. How could she do anything without any of the paperwork to show she existed in this universe?

With her fledgling plans of a decent life here crashing on her, Arwen began to hyperventilate, her lips tingled and dizziness threatened to overcome her. After several minutes, or hours in that position she regained her focus. Standing back up she noticed that her arms were covered in goose bumps, and finally felt the chill running through her body. Despite her large want to stay here, and not move for the rest of her life, Arwen shifted her entire body weight back onto her tired feet. She knew if she wanted to last in this universe, she would need more clothes. Though it seemed to be spring, Australia had taught her that weather was like her a woman with premenstrual syndrome. Sweet and warm one minute, psychotic and freezing the next. It took twenty minutes of aimless wandering, several awkward conversations for directions, one enter of a charity store and abrupt exit as she remembered she had absolutely no money before she hit the jack pot. A charity bin, countless silent prayers of thanks went to the producers of Big Bang Theory, for episode 11 of season 5. Unfortunately as there was still daylight, Arwen settled down in a corner of the closest alleyway waiting for night to fall. Hours passed, and the amount of people on the streets died down, and darkness settled, carefully moving out of the alley way Arwen quickly made her way over to the charity bin. Opening the door, she looked inside, grabbing a large shoulder bag, she started sorting through the clothes. Grabbing mostly large and baggy clothing, several boxers, the only pair of shoes, underwear and a skirt. Returning to her corner, she quickly switched pants behind a large rubbish bin, and slipping on another shirt. Carefully she folded the rest of the clothing and slotted them into the bag, excluding the skirt. Those she tore into strips, knowing that they could be used as make shift bandages, or wiping cloths. More sheltered from the elements now, Arwen curled inwards around her new bag, and attempted to sleep. She had made it through her first day as a homeless person, and she needed her rest if she wanted to make it through a second.


End file.
